


for the greatest.

by amerithaikcngs



Series: The Wang Family: A Series [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Baking, Build-A-Bear, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, M/M, Mpreg, Shopping, baby hyunjin!, busy man jackson, child Youngjae, child bam, child gyeom, dad! jackson, family! au, mom! mark, side/implied jjp!, soojung is 1, soojung is technically 'coco'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Jackson has no idea what Mark and the kids have in store for him.Alternatively, a Father's Day surprise (literally) Bambam has planned out for Jackson. (ft. another one of those domestic markson aus :-))





	for the greatest.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really posting this because it's father's day or am I posting this because I'm annoyed at the lack of Decent markson fics (inserts thinking emoji) I'm joking dont kill me :(
> 
> But anyway! prompt by indy and i turned this into a 4.3k word vomit... barely any editing is done so.. enjoy LOL
> 
> (Soojung is technically 'Coco", if you haven't read my first work 'Footsteps')
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This work contains Mpreg + mentions/addresses of Mark as a 'female' such as the term 'Madam" and 'wife'. Do not read if you are uncomfortable!

“You know, you should give yourself a break.” Mark casually starts, hands gently rubbing Jackson’s shoulders. “You’re like, hardly home before the kids’ bedtime these days and well, you just seem really tired.”

 

Jackson only sighs in response, hands moving to cover Mark’s on his shoulders. “I know, I know. It’s been really hectic these days, with the new project and everything. I just can’t seem to let my guard down for even a second because I’m scared that if I do, my efforts will all be futile.”

 

“Hey,” He smiles a little, hands shifting around to shake Jackson’s lightly in reassurance. “Give yourself some credit, and your employees too. They’ve been under you for a long time, it’s unpredictable but I dare say they won’t let your efforts go to waste.”

 

“You’re right.” Jackson huffs out a small laugh, both of them shifting to lie under the covers. “I’ll try and finish everything up soon, I promise. Then I can spend time with you and the kids.”

 

“Mm, I think they’d like it. They’ve been sulking lately.” Mark giggles a little, snuggling closer to Jackson’s warmth.

 

“I’ll be a better father, I promise.” Jackson promises, pressing a gentle kiss to Mark’s head as he wraps his arms around his midsection.

  


-

  


“Bammie, sweetie, wake up.” The said child whines, curling around his blanket.

 

“Noo, Mommy, let me sleep~” Mark smiles, patting the child’s bottom.

 

“Nope, not today. Get up, sweetheart.” Bambam huffs, but complies anyway.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Mark chuckles, kissing his forehead gently, shaking him after to keep him awake. “Go wash up, breakfast is on the dining table.”

 

“What’s for breakfast, Mommy?”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe you’d know if you’d get up now, wash your face and head to the dining room?” _That_ gets him up.

 

“Okay!” He salutes, scrambling out of the bed and into the bathroom.

 

Mark only shakes his head fondly at him, a smile on his face as he waddles over to the crib and picks the one year old up with slight difficulty.

 

“Good morning, princess.” He smiles widely, cooing at the toddler. “You’re up early today.”

 

The toddler only giggles, and Mark can feel his heart melting.

 

”Breakfast?” Soojung giggles again, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“Food! Food!” She exclaims, clapping her tiny hands.

 

“Yes princess, food. You’re going to eat soon. Just let me get your brother here, yeah?” He smooches her cheeks, unable to resist her cuteness.

 

“Bammie!” Mark calls, and Bambam appears almost immediately.

 

“Yes, Mommy?

 

“Can you take Soojung out to the dining room for breakfast, sweetie?”

 

“Okay!” Bambam says sweetly, moving to take his sister’s tiny hands as Mark sets her down on her feet. “Let’s go, Soojung-ie~”

 

“Food! Food!” She exclaims all the way out of the room, and Mark can’t stop the smile from forming.

  


-

  


“When is Father’s Day, Mommy?” Mark looks a little surprised by the sudden question.

 

“Next week, sweetheart. Why the sudden question?”

 

“Can we go to the mall today to get something for Daddy?” Mark ponders over the question a little.

 

“It’s okay if it’s too tiring for you though, Mommy~” Bambam hastily says after.

 

Although Bambam says so, Mark can see the amount of anticipation the child has in his eyes and he really doesn’t have the heart to deny him.

 

“If you really want to go, we can.”

 

“But- won’t you get too tired, Mommy?”

 

Mark only smiles at him, ruffling his hair a little. “Nope. We can go after breakfast.”

 

“Thank you, Mommy~” Bambam squeals, kissing Mark’s cheek sloppily before he runs to put his plate in the dishwasher.

 

Mark shakes his head fondly, and turns to see Soojung making a mess of her breakfast. He sighs, but smiles anyway.

 

“What do I do with you, hmm?” He picks her up and bounces her lightly on his waist, ignoring the pain spreading in his lower back momentarily. “You messy little princess.”

 

The toddler seems to understand, only giving Mark an innocent smile.

 

“Time to get you cleaned up.”

  


-

  


“Where to, Madam?” The chauffeur asks as the three settle into the car.

 

“Where do you want to go, Bammie?”

 

“The mall please, Uncle~” Bambam responds sweetly, and the chauffeur smiles back at him, ruffling the boy’s hair before driving off.

 

“Where are we going, Mommy?” Soojung pipes up, trying to look out the window from her seat.

 

“Bam wants to go to the mall, so we’re going.”

 

“ _Mall_? Can I get toys?” Mark chuckles.

 

“We’ll see, princess.”

  


-

  


Just as they step into the mall, Mark has to physically restrain Soojung from running off.

 

“Don’t run off just like that, sweetie.” He says, clutching onto her hand. “If you want to go anywhere, tell Bammie or myself first, alright?”

 

“Okay, Mommy~” She says, bouncing in her steps.

 

“Bammie, sweetheart, will you look after Soojung just in case I’m not paying attention?” Bambam flashes him a thumbs up, before taking Soojung’s hand and walking with her, just slightly in front of Mark so he still can see them.

 

Mark watches fondly as Bambam points out the different stores within vision to his sister, when a small body crashes into his legs.

 

“Mama!” He looks down, and is greeted with a smiley Youngjae.

 

“Youngjae? Where’s your Eomma?” He asks as he pets the four year old’s hair lightly.

 

“Youngjae-ah, don't give Mama trouble.” Jinyoung calls, walking up to the both of them with a snoozing Hyunjin in his arms, and Yugyeom trailing behind, the three year old fascinated with every bit of the mall.

 

“Eomma,” Yugyeom tugs on the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt, pointing at one of the stores. “Can I go there? _Please?_ ”

 

“Sure, why not?” He smiles, shifting Hyunjin a little in his arms as he beckons for Youngjae. “Stay with Youngjae hyung, okay Gyeom?”

 

“Okay, Eomma~” The child grins, fast to pull his brother’s hand along.

  


-

  


“How have you been, Nyoung?”

 

“As great as life can be with three kids all under the age of five.” Jinyoung jokes, both him and Mark laughing a little. “How about you, hyung? When are you due?”

 

“Around end-September, if everything goes well. Life has been.. hectic. Jackson’s busy with a large-scale project and the kids don’t even see him anymore. They’ve been kind of upset, but they understand that he’s busy.”

 

“Ah.” Jinyoung nods in understanding. “I heard from Jaebeom that the project’s finishing soon? So hopefully he’ll be able to get some days off and spend time with all of you.”

 

“ _Hopefully_.” Mark sighs. “What brings you here today, anyway?”

 

“Gyeom wanted to get Jaebeom a present for Father’s Day, he said he had something specific in mind. Youngjae wanted to get things too, so we made a trip down.” Jinyoung says, shifting Hyunjin a little in his arms as the baby stirs.

 

“Eomma~” Bambam greets sweetly as he appears suddenly, and after Jinyoung greets him back, he turns to face Mark, a hand still clutching onto his sister’s. “Mommy, Mommy! Can we get Daddy a bear from Build-A-Bear?”

 

“ _Build-A-Bear?_ What’s that, sweetie?”

 

“It’s like a shop where you choose an animal from their choices, give it _fluffing_ , pick out clothes and accessories and lastly print out this paper thing with its name on it! _Please? Can we?_ ”

 

“Bear, Mommy! Bear! _Please?_ ” Soojung echoes, although Mark is quite sure she doesn’t fully understand Bambam’s request.

 

“Seems like a great idea, I don’t see why not.”

 

“ _Oh,_ I think that was the thing Gyeom was talking about. Something about a ‘make your own bear’? I guess Gyeom’s there then.” Jinyoung says.

 

“Guess they’re going to get the same things for Father’s Day this year, then.” Mark casually responds, both of them snickering after.

  


-

  


“Which bear do you want, Bammie?”

 

The child enthusiastically points towards a light brown coloured bear on the display rack. “That one, Mommy!”

 

“Hello, would you like any help there?” A staff approaches, and Mark gives her a relieved smile, gesturing to Bambam and Soojung.

 

“Ah yes, my son and daughter would like to get a bear each, but I’m not very clear on how this whole thing works.”

 

“It’s no problem, I can explain it to you, sir. Basically they just have to pick out the animal they want, then hand it over to my colleague over there for the stuffing of them. Then, the stuffed animals are given a fluffing and brushing process, before they can pick out their outfits. After that, they just have to complete the printing of the certificate with the name of their stuffed animals and the addressee if any.” She explains.

 

“Seems easy enough.” He nods slowly. “Bammie, why don’t you and Soojung pick out the two you want, then follow the staff’s instructions, okay? Or follow Yugyeom-ie.”

 

“Okay, Mommy~” He promises, dragging Soojung by her small hand to the selection of animals.

 

“Soojung-ie, which one do you want?” The little girl stares with her eyes wide open back and forth at the displays.

 

“That one!” She points to a white bear after a while. “Can I get that one, Bam?”

 

“Sure, why not?” He says, picking the animal up along with his own as they walk to the stuffing machine.

  


-

  


“Mommy~” Soojung calls, and Mark heavily sighs as he gets up from his seat, waddling over to her.

 

“Yes, princess?” She flashes him an innocent smile as she shows him her dressed bear.

 

“Is my bear pretty?” Mark _really_ can’t resist her cuteness and innocence.

 

“Yes.” She giggles. “But you’re the prettiest, princess.”

 

“Then we can be pretty together!”

 

“Isn’t that for Daddy, though?” She only giggles more.

 

“Daddy can share with Soojung-ie! _Share!_ ” Mark only shakes his head at her, fondly stroking her hair.

 

“What’s with you and Bam and maroon, hm?” He asks jokingly as he sees Bambam pick out a maroon shirt, similar to Soojung’s choice of a maroon dress earlier.

 

“Because Mommy’s favourite colour is red, right?” _Nope._ Mark really wasn’t prepared for this attack. “And Daddy’s favourite colour is black! Black and red gives you maroon!~”

 

Mark doesn’t care about the pain that spreads through his lower back and ankles, and just picks Soojung up to smooch her cheeks. _Oh, how adorable and innocent._

 

“I’m done, Mommy~” Bambam exclaims a few seconds after. “Can we get lunch now?”

 

“Hungry! Hungry!” Soojung exclaims in his arms, swinging her legs lightly.

 

“Soojung-ie, don’t swing your legs!” Bambam gasps, moving forward to take his sister from his mother. “You might kick Mommy! Mommy might get hurt!”

 

“I’m okay, Bammie, really.” Mark chuckles. “What do you want to have for lunch?”

 

“Can we eat with Eomma, Gyeomie, Hyunjin-ie and Youngjae-hyung, Mommy?”

 

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

  


-

  


“Daddy!” A bright Soojung shouts as soon as she steps into the house and sees Jackson.

 

“Hey, pretty princess.” He says, nuzzling their noses together as he picks her up into his arms.

 

The toddler blabbers in his arms as he bounces her on his hip, listening attentively.

 

Mark smiles at the sight, waddling to the kids’ bedroom, carrying both bears.

 

“Mommy, I can help you~” Bambam suddenly appears at his side, taking one of the bears from his hands and nearly giving Mark a heart attack. “Sorry~”

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, go find Daddy. I can take this.”

 

“No, Mommy, let me help you!” Bambam doesn’t let Mark contemplate his options, just carrying both bears into the room.

 

Mark lets out a sigh, opting to just stand at the door and watch the child. “Remember where you put it, sweetheart, and make sure Daddy doesn’t find out, okay?”

 

Bambam salutes him, before running off to find Jackson.

 

“Daddy!” He squeals as Jackson puts Soojung down and picks him up, smooching him.

 

“Hello, Bammie.” Jackson chuckles, listening to the three year old go on and on about how much he missed him.

  


-

  


“And you.” Jackson’s deep voice at his ear startles Mark, and he visibly jumps. “Which part of _bedrest_ do you not understand?”

 

“You scared me!” Mark pouts, hitting his arm.

 

“Sorry baby.” Jackson smiles against his neck, arms wrapping around him. “Didn’t mean to.”

 

“Mm, I get it but at least make your presence known first next time.”

 

Jackson chuckles against his throat, sneaking a kiss there. “You haven’t answered my question. Which part of bedrest did you not understand?”

 

“It’s not like I _didn’t understand_ , I just wanted to go out. Is that logical enough now, _Mr. Wang_?”

 

“Hmm.” Jackson pretends to think. “What if I said no?”

 

“Then it’s not my problem.” Mark retorts.

 

“Feisty.” He chuckles, sneaking another kiss on his cheek.

 

“You love me.”

 

“Hmm. Fair enough.” Mark giggles at that. “But no more standing work, understood?”

 

“How about a _no_?”

 

“Then I’ll just  _make_ you.” Mark squeals as Jackson suddenly lifts him up bridal-style, into their bedroom and gently depositing him onto their bed. “There. No more excessive, tiring work.”

 

“You’re a bully.” Mark says as he leans into Jackson’s warmth, laughing.

 

“You love me.” Jackson repeats his words from earlier on.

 

“Whatever.” Mark waves him off. “You never told me why you’re home early today, though.”

 

He shrugs a little. “Work got done a little faster today, so I let everyone off, since I wanted to come home to surprise _my_ wife and children. Guess the old man got surprised instead.”

  


-

  


“Are you working tomorrow? Mama called and wants us over tomorrow afternoon for dinner.”

 

“Hmm? I can get everything done by tonight, then.” Jackson replies, still bouncing a giggly Soojung in his arms.

 

“Don’t stress yourself out too much. I can always tell her you’re busy.” Mark laughs lightly, taking the little girl from his arms. “Say bye bye to Daddy, Soojung-ie.”

 

“Bye bye Daddy~” She squeaks out, sloppily kissing Jackson’s cheek as he bends down.

 

“Bye princess~” He says, smooching her. “Remember to behave and listen to Mommy, alright?”

 

“Bye bye Daddy~ Come home soon!” Bambam says, full of smiles as he too, sloppily kisses Jackson’s cheek.

 

“Bye, Bammie~ I’ll try and come home earlier for you. Listen to Mommy, alright?”

 

Jackson smooches them all one last time, and stealthily steals a kiss from Mark, before he runs out the door.

  


-

  


“Can we bake a cake for Daddy, Mommy? Is it possible?”

 

“Why not? Get changed into an older shirt first though, sweetheart. We don’t want to dirty your shirt, don’t we?” Mark smiles, patting Bambam’s back.

 

“Okay, Mommy~”

 

He turns to Soojung, absentmindedly playing with her doll on the couch, and huffs out a fond sigh, putting his hands on his hips. “And you. Let’s go get changed.”

 

“Where are we going, Mommy?” She asks innocently.

 

“You’re going to change into another shirt first, sweetheart. _Then_ , we’re going to make a cake for Daddy.”

 

“Cake! Cake! Cake!” She chants, clapping her hands. “I want cake!”

 

Mark laughs at her, setting her down on the bed. “We’ll get cake _after_ , okay princess?”

 

“Okay~”

  


-

  


“Is it done _yet_ , Mommy?” Soojung sulks for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. “I want cake!”

 

Mark resists the urge to laugh at her, instead choosing to stroke her hair. “Almost, honey. Be patient. Bammie, can you go check on the cake, see if it’s done?”

 

The child gives him a thumbs up, walking into the kitchen and staring inside the oven.

 

“I think it’s almost done, Mommy!” He hollers.

 

“Did you check how long more?”

 

“Ten minutes!” He says as he runs back, plopping down on the chair beside Mark.

 

“ _T_ _en_ minutes till the cake is done, princess. _Then_ , we can get your cake.”

 

The little girl only pouts again.

  


-

  


_“Hey baby.”_ Jackson greets as the call connects. _“Anything the matter?”_

 

“I hope I’m not bothering, but I was just going to ask if you’re fine with having dinner out tonight? Soojung wants to get some cake and.. yeah.” Mark lets out in one breath, afraid that he was interrupting something important. “It’s fine if you’re busy. I’ll just, uh, reheat everything.”

 

 _“Breathe, baby.”_ Jackson chuckles. _“You’re never a bother.”_

 

“I wouldn’t know if you were in a meeting or anything!” Mark protests.

 

 _“I would drop everything for you, you know. And sure, just let me know where you want to have dinner at, I’ll come after I’ve finished everything up.”_ Mark feels his heart race a little at the first line. _“See you later, angel.”_

 

“Bye, old man. Concentrate on your work!”

 

_“I will, I promise. I love you.”_

  


-

  


“Baba!” Both Bambam and Soojung greet as Ricky opens the door, and the man smiles as he picks the both of them up and smother them with kisses.

 

“My lovely grandchildren~” He coos, bouncing them up and down, eliciting giggles.

 

“Don’t just stand at the door!” Sophia chides, ushering them in.

 

“Mama.” Mark greets warmly, and is pulled into a side hug by the woman.

 

“Yien, dear! How have you been? I hope Jiaer has been taking care of you! Come in, come in, take a seat!”

 

“Mommy! What about me!” Jackson pouts at her, guiding Mark to the couch.

 

“Hush, hush! I didn’t say I forgot you.” She huffs jokingly, but still hugs her son.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon, just take a seat!” She says, giving Mark another brief hug and the two children a pet on their heads before she disappears into the kitchen again.

 

“Jiaer, go help your mother.” Ricky says, nodding to the kitchen.

 

“You’ll be fine, angel?” Jackson turns to Mark, the latter giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah, just go, Gaga. I’ll be fine. I’ll just watch the kids from here.” Jackson doesn’t look fully assured, but pecks Mark anyway, and disappears into the kitchen himself.

  


-

  


Sophia clears her throat loudly, effectively getting the attention of everyone in the room. “Today’s dinner is an early celebration for Father’s Day, for both Ruiji & Jiaer.”

 

Jackson has the decency to look sheepish, at least.

 

“Happy Father’s Day, Daddy~” He clambers over to Ricky, and gives him a big hug. “Thank you for being the best father in the world! Sorry I forgot.”

 

“It’s okay, son.” Ricky says, patting Jackson’s back affectionately. “You’re busy with your career and your own family, especially with another child on the way, I understand.”

 

“Still!” He protests.

 

“Now, now, enough.” Ricky sternly says as a joke, but pats Jackson’s back again.

 

“Go and hug Baba.” Mark whispers, pushing both Soojung and Bambam lightly towards Ricky.

 

The two children do as told, and as Ricky has his arms full of them once again, Jackson looks on with a fond smile, sitting next to Mark on the couch and laces their fingers together.

  


-

  


“Come here, angel.” Jackson says from the bed as Mark steps out of the bathroom.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Lie back on the pillows, and prop your feet up.” He commands with a gentle voice, grabbing a few pillows and setting it against the bed frame before he carries Mark onto the bed.

 

“What are you going to do?” He tilts his head slightly, curious.

 

“I’m gonna give your feet a rub. Because a certain angel doesn’t listen when I said no carrying of the kids and that certain angel didn’t really do a good job at hiding the pain.”

 

Mark’s cheeks heat up slightly at that. “I didn’t think you’d see..”

 

Jackson raises an eyebrow at him as he starts rubbing his sole gently. “I see everything you know, angel.”

 

“Well..” Mark doesn’t bother defending himself.

 

“When I said no carrying of the kids, I just meant well, angel. It’s not that I’m stopping you from carrying them altogether, but you know how much pain it causes you when you carry them, even if it’s just for a short while or even if it’s just Soojung and she’s light as a feather. I just don’t want you to get hurt, angel. I mean well.” Jackson explains gently.

 

Mark flashes him a small smile. “I get it. I’m sorry, Gaga. I’ll try not to pick them up, I promise.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, beautiful.” He says warmly, going into the bathroom to wash his hands before he rearranges the pillows on the bed and lies Mark down first, before he slips under the covers and wrap his arms around him.

 

“Mm, still.” Mark protests softly, yawning a little as he moves his head to lay on Jackson’s chest.

 

“Goodnight, angel.” Jackson chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

  


-

  


_07:24_ , the digital clock reads as Mark cracks one eye open.

 

He yawns, slowly untangling himself from Jackson and slipping into his slippers, disappearing into the bathroom to wash up.

 

He shuffles into the children’s room after, and is greeted with the sight of Bambam already awake and making his own bed.

 

“Bammie? Why are you up so early on a Sunday morning?” Mark asks, curious.

 

“Can we make breakfast for Daddy?”

 

“Sounds like a good idea. Go wash up first, sweetheart.” The child clambers over to kiss Mark’s cheek, before he disappears to wash up.

  


-

  


“What do you want to make for Daddy?”

 

“Umm.. waffles!” Bambam exclaims.

 

Mark chuckles, patting his head gently. “Alright then. Do you know _how_ to make waffles, then?”

 

The child shakes his head cheekily. “Nope, but Mommy knows, so Bammie will just learn from Mommy~”

 

“Ah, really? What if I don’t know how to make waffles?”

 

The child looks taken aback at the question. “I thought you knew, Mommy!”

 

Mark just laughs at him. “I do, I do, sweetheart. I’m just kidding. Now, let’s get to work, shall we?”

  


-

  


“Gaga,” Mark calls, shaking Jackson’s shoulder lightly. “Wake up.”

 

The man only grunts, turning his back on Mark and continues sleeping.

 

“Daddy~” Soojung screams into his ear, giggling as she repeatedly hits his arm. “Up! Up! Up!”

 

“Wake up, Daddy~” Bambam joins in, shaking his arm together with Soojung.

 

Jackson lets out a loud grunt, before he sweeps the both of them into his arms and lay them down on the bed, tickling them to no end as they repeatedly giggle and squeal.

 

“Taking advantage of me sleeping to hit me, huh?” He taunts, although laughter evident in his voice.

 

“Sorry, Daddy!” Both the children manage to get out in between their laughter and squeals.

 

“Alright, that’s enough. Stop bullying them, Gaga.” Mark says after another minute, putting an end to the mess. “Go and wash up, you stink.”

 

“You still love me.”

 

Mark feigns disgust. “If you don’t go and wash up _right_ this moment, I’ll stop talking to you.”

 

Jackson gets up without another word and disappears into the bathroom, but not without stealing a kiss from Mark, leaving him flustered.

  


-

  


When Jackson comes out of the bathroom, Mark is gone, but both Bambam and Soojung are messing up his and Mark’s shared bed, and he sighs a little.

 

“Who said you could mess up my bed, huh?” He asks, sweeping them into his hold and surprising them again.

 

They don’t answer him, only grinning innocently from ear to ear.

 

“Where’s Mommy?”

 

“Let us down, then we’ll tell you where Mommy is.” Bambam offers, grinning.

 

Jackson raises an eyebrow, but set them down on the ground anyway. He is immediately dragged by both his hands out the door, and he barely has the time to comprehend the situation.

  


-

  


“Happy Father’s Day, Daddy!~” Bambam screams into his face, thrusting a card into his hold and startling him.

 

“Happy Daddy Day~” Soojung echoes after.

 

Jackson stumbles back, barely managing to get a grasp of himself. “What-“

 

“Bammie, Soojung-ie, off Daddy. Don’t scare the poor old man like this.” Mark chuckles from the side.

 

Soojung giggles. “Daddy old man~”

 

“Alright, alright, take a seat.”

 

Jackson stands in his spot, still frozen and mouth agape.

 

“If you don’t close your mouth, a fly might enter and who knows, you might end up digesting it.” Mark says, snickering a little.

  


-

  


_Dear Daddy!_

 

_Happy Father’s Day!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for being the world’s greatest daddy, for always buying Soojung and I things, for spoiling us and Mommy constantly. sometimes I wish that Daddy you would stop busying yourself with work, because you don’t come home early and then Daddy you get sick easily. you say you worry a lot when Soojung-ie, Mommy and I get sick but Daddy we worry even more when you’re sick. :( don’t get sick anymore Daddy! you’re the most handsome man, i love you Daddy!!!!!!!!!!_

 

_Daddy I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

_Love, Bammie and Soojung-ie!!_

 

The card reads, and Jackson can’t stop smiling at all.

 

“I helped Mommy prepare breakfast, Daddy!” Bambam exclaims proudly, and Jackson reaches over to ruffle his hair fondly.

 

“Such a _good_ boy.” He praises. “They look really good.”

 

“Soojung-ie set the table!” She exclaims from his side, and he smooches her as an acknowledgement.

 

“Daddy, try the food!” Bambam urges, practically bouncing in his seat.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jackson chuckles, ruffling his hair again, digging in as told.

 

“My wife and son has some great skills.” He comments after a bite, and Bambam keens at the praise.

 

“Soojung-ie set the table!” Soojung whines, repeating her earlier sentence to get his attention.

 

“Yes, yes, Princess Soojung-ie is the _most obedient_.” He coos as an affirmation, patting her back.

 

“Now now, let’s eat before all the food gets cold.” Mark nags.

  


-

  


“What was our agreement on no more standing work, hmm?”

 

Mark jumps, putting a hand over his heart as he turns around and hits Jackson’s arm with the other. “Stop scaring me, for goodness sake! I’m going to get a heart attack one day.”

 

Jackson just laughs. “Sorry baby. You never listen to me though.”

 

“I’m fine, really.” Mark rolls his eyes.

 

“You say that but pretend your sore feet are nothing. Wow. Believable.”

 

“Well you can’t expect Bammie to handle the kitchen!” Mark protests.

 

“There are _helpers_ in the kitchen, angel. And you know we could always order in.”

 

“Talk about sincerity, Wang.”

 

“Hey, don’t get upset, baby,” Jackson softens his tone, rubbing Mark’s arm up and down gently. “I just don’t want you to tire yourself out.”

 

“I’ve already said it before, Gaga. _I know how to take care of myself._ ”

 

“I know, I know. I just get really worried. I’m sorry, baby. Forgive me?” He appeases.

 

“Hmph.” Mark pouts. “Fine.”

 

“I love you, angel.” He whispers, hugging him as close as possible.

 

“I love you too, stupid.” Mark giggles.

  


-

  


“Did you like the card, Daddy?” A sleepy Bambam asks as Jackson tucks him into bed.

 

“Of course, baby. I love anything you and Soojung do.” He affirms, pulling the covers up around the child.

 

“Happy Father’s Day again, Daddy.” Bambam mumbles. “I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too, baby. Daddy loves the both of you. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the overdose of fluff! Feel free to leave a kudos if you liked it and leave constructive feedback if you want to!
> 
> Twitter: @1173px


End file.
